1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical tool, in particular a screwdriving or drilling tool, and including a gear transmission housing, and a multi-stage gear transmission located in the gear transmission housing and having at least two axially displaceable indexing gear. The tool is further provided with a shifting device for shifting the gear transmission from one stage to another stage and having a shifting slide linearly displaceable between different shifting positions, and at least two connection elements that connects the shifting slide with respective indexing gears. The shifting slide has a tracing profile for applying a shifting force to the connection elements for pivoting the connection elements in a plurality of predetermined positions corresponding to the gear transmission stages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electrical tools of the type described above, the gear transmission can have at least three stages.
German Publication DE 102 22 824 A1 discloses an electrical tool with a multi-stage gear transmission. The tool includes a shifting device having a shifting slide for operating several shifting stirrups which displace respective indexing gears. The shifting stirrup has a pivot support secured to the gear housing and a shifting section extending through a slot formed in the shifting slide. The shifting stirrups have, dependent on the position of the shifting slide, predetermined pivot positions corresponding to predetermined axial positions of the respective indexing gears.
The shifting slide requires, because of control slot formed therein, a certain headroom in the gear transmission housing and because of it, a certain space, which leads to an increase of the heights of the electrical tool in the region of the gear transmission housing.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical tool with a multi-stage gear transmission in which the space required by the shifting slide is reduced.